Our Beginning
by lissylou78
Summary: Finally Sequel to Heartbreakingly Tied to You
1. Chapter 1

With the news of Olivia's results and the upcoming Graduation of Karen the Grant-Pope clan had much to celebrate. None of them had taken for granted how incredibly blessed they were. Especially Fitz who had come so close to losing it all. Every day he woke up beside Olivia was another day he was grateful. After so long they were finally together. No more hiding, no more compromises.

"Hey Sweetheart, I'm off to pick up Bellie. Did you want me to grab anything for dinner?" Fitz asked as he came into her office.

After family discussions that included Huck and Abby they had all made the decision to move back to the States. They were waiting for the kids to finish the school year. Olivia was offered a teaching position at Yale which meant Fitz could still fulfill his post presidential duties without having to travel long distances. Karen had gotten into a graduate program in New York which meant she would also be nearby. Gerry who had finally proposed to Amy was considering taking a position he was offered in Boston while Amy was negotiating a position with her current company that was located in Boston so that they wouldn't have to be apart. Amy knew that Gerry wanted to be close to his family and she was happy to be wherever he was. She loved his family almost as much as he did. David and Abby were moving back to DC while Huck was staying with the Pope-Grant clan.

"No I have everything I need for tonight thanks. " Olivia said looking up from the file she had been working on all morning. With plans to move back home just around the corner she was consulting for firms.

"Teddy has soccer practice till 4 so Bellie and I have a Daddy and Daughter date." Olivia smiled. Whatever time was lost between father and daughter was being regained by the effort and love that Fitz poured on to their daughter.

"What's on the agenda?"

"We're going to the park to work on her jump shots."

"Ahh, that explains the sporty president look." She teased as he stood before her in his gym gear.

"Very funny Liv." He replied dropping a quick kiss on her lips. As he pulled away she pulled him back by the collar of his shirt kissing him tenderly. He moaned regretfully knowing he had to go.

"You are a tease Olivia Pope." He murmured against her lips. Olivia grinned,

"Sorry baby."

"You so are not." He accused good naturedly,

"I'll make it up to you later." She promised caressing his face.

"I do love you Olivia Pope." Fitz said with a content sigh.

"That's good to hear Fitzgerald Grant because I do love you too."

"So marry me." He said leaning his forehead against hers. Olivia's eyes grew wide. She tilted her head to the side,

"Did you you just?" He nodded,

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you. Raising our children and being with our family. We've wasted so much time. I've wasted so much time. I'm sorry Liv," before he could go she placed her hand over his mouth,

"Yes I'll marry you."

"Yeah?" He asked. Liv nodded and removed her hand and kissed him. Happily Fitz pulled her into his arms. Olivia laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Go. We can celebrate when you get back."

"I don't want to leave now. I don't want to be apart from you. Come with me."

"You have a Daddy and Daughter date." She reminded him.

"She won't mind. Especially when we tell her."

"You don't want to tell them all together?"

"I want to tell Bellie first." He said adamantly.

"Okay. Let me put sneakers on and we'll head off."

When Olivia came down the stairs the grin on Fitz's made her laugh. His proposal took her by surprise but she couldn't imagine a better moment. It was just the right moment. No theatrics, just them.

"You're going to make her suspicious."

"I can't help it." He protested still grinning.

"You're cute Grant. Let's go pick up our kids." She said taking his hand. When Fitz didn't move she turned back to look at him in time to see him go down on one knee holding out an engagement ring.

"Fitz!" She exclaimed.

"What? You didn't think I would propose without being prepared did you? Admittedly that wasn't how I planned on doing it..."

"It was perfect." She assured him.

"So Olivia Pope will you marry me?"

"I'm pretty sure I already said yes. But yes I will marry you." Fitz grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. Olivia pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She murmured into his chest.

"I love my ring." Olivia said holding her hand out staring at her ring.

"It was my mothers." She looked up st him,

"Before she died she gave it to me and told me to give it to the girl I was going to marry." He caught the confused look in her face and explained,

"She said I needed to give it to the girl who owned my heart she wanted me to give it to the girl who fit both those description and Mellie never did which is why I could never give her my mother's ring. See this ring didn't come from my Dad. It came from her first boyfriend. The first boy she ever loved. Perhaps the only boy she ever truly loved. They had that can't eat can't sleep over the ball park kind of love. From that first moment they met they knew they were end game. But she was already engaged to my father. Their parents had arranged it when they were still in nappies and they both just grew up knowing they were to end up together. So when she met Thomas it tore her world apart knowing all she wanted was to be with him. She decided to walk away from it all and run away with him but on the night he was supposed to pick her up he was killed in a car crash. I'm pretty sure her heart died in that car crash with him. She always told me that ambitions are great but in time they fade that the only thing that withstands all is love. She made me promise that when I found her to never let her go. The moment I met you I knew this ring was meant to be yours. I am so sorry it took me so long to give it to you." With tears in her eyes she held his face with both hands and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead then his lips before hugging him tightly.

They had barely made it to Bellie's school before the afternoon bell rang. Bellie smiled as she saw both of her parents standing by the school gates waiting for her. Excitedly she ran towards them and threw her arms around them both.

"I hope you don't mind me crashing your date with Daddy." Bellie shook her head. She was just getting used to having them both around and she loved to see them together.

"Are we still going to the park?" She asked.

"If you still want to but first Daddy and I want to tell you something." Bellie looked at her Dad who took his queue from Liv.

"You're the first to know so you have to keep it a secret okay till we tell your brothers and your sister." Bellie nodded agreeing enthusiastically.

"I asked your Mommy to marry me." He said conspiratorially. Bellie squealed and jumped towards her mother who caught her in her arms. Fitz laughed,

"So you approve?" Liv asked teasingly as Bellie nodded excitedly at Fitz hugged them both.

"Let's tell Gerry, Karen and Teddy."

"We'll Skype them when we get home after we pick up Teddy from practice so we can see their faces." Fitz promised.

"Speaking of your siblings," Liv said pulling her ringing phone out of her back pocket.

"Hi honey," she greeted affectionately

"Hey Momma bear. Where are you? We came home expecting to find you here and nothing. No you, no munchkins, no old man, no love. Where's the love?" Gerry teased.

"You guys are home?" Olivia asked grinning at Fitz who grinned back happy that they were able to share their news in person.

"We sure are. Where are you guys?"

"We've just picked up Bellie and we were going to go to the park across the school while we wait for Teddy to finish soccer practice. Did you want to meet us there and then we can all go out to dinner after?"

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you soon."

"Great, we'll see you then." Olivia hung up and placed her phone back into her pocket.

"They'll meet us at the park. Why don't we head on over there and you can show Mommy your jump shots."

"Let's go." Bellie said leading the way.

By the Gerry, Amy and Karen arrived Fitz and Bellie were in the middle of a one on one where Bellie was impressively holding her own against Fitz.

"Go Bellie Boo you can beat him. He's old and can't move as fast as before." Gerry called out encouragingly as they approached. Gerry pulled Liv into a hug while Bellie dropped to ball to run over and say hello. After hugging Amy and Karen hello Bellie torpedoed into Gerry outstretched arns.

"Aww I've missed you too Bellie Boo."

"You're all talk Fitzgerald Aidan Grant." She retorted rolling her eyes at him good naturedly. They all laughed as Gerry just hugged her tighter. Between work and life in general coming home to France had become harder than ever before but he made a point to call and talk to Bellie every day.

"Let's play Dad and I, Gerry and the munchkin." Gerry and Bellie looked at each other and grinned making Olivia and Amy smirk. All four of them were so competitive whatever the sport or activity. It was always safer to just watch.

After they had picked up Teddy they headed to one of their favourite places to eat, a little diner that made the best burgers and milkshakes. They were sitting in a large booth, and after their order wss taken Olivia placed a hand on Fitz's thigh as if to tell him to zeize the day.

"So I asked Liv to marry me and she said yes." Just like Bellie, both Karen and Amy squealed with happiness while the boys hi fived happily. Many hugs and 'it's about time' later they settled down and began to bombard Fitz and Olivia with questions making the discussion at the table chaotic and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

With Gerry and Amy's wedding in the works Olivia refused to have their own wedding overshadow the kids wedding. So she and Fitz had opted to elope that weekend they told the kids. All they really wanted was to have all the kids there so that Saturday afternoon the celebrant came to officiate their wedding. All gladiators were present; Cyrus and James even flew in for the occasion. The ceremony was followed by a catered reception in their home and having the whole family there was all they really wanted therefore the day was perfect.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant." Fitz said softly coaxing Liv out of her peaceful slumber. Liv smiled as she opened her eyes to find him sitting beside her holding a breakfast tray. With their wedding so anti climactic the children insisted they at least do their honeymoon properly. So Sunday morning they were Hawaii bound for a week. Karen had offered to stay with the two little ones for a few days and then Gerry and Amy were going to tag her to head back to London. Though it wasn't entirely necessary as Huck still lived in the premises. Abby was nearby and not to mention that Teddy had his own detail. Karen knew that Liv wouldn't feel entirely comfortable leaving the kids at home on their own.  
"We really did it huh?" She said looking down at her hand.  
"We sure did." He replied with a grin.  
"I'm so glad." Fitz brought his lips to hers,  
"Me too sweetheart."

They spent the next few days indoors. Occasionally taking a stroll along the beach or a swim in their private pool. Fitz had rented a secluded house by the beach. They drove in a convertible jeep exploring the island for the rest of their days.

"Seriously Liv, I think we've bought enough presents for the kids." Fitz said amused as Liv handed him another arm full of clothes. Liv looked at him sheepishly.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay sweetheart. I just don't think we need to dress them for the next two years from this one trip alone." He teased earning a smack from his wife.  
"You've made your point. We're done. Was there anything else you wanted to have a look at?" Fitz shook his head as he draped an arm around her shoulder making their way to the check outs to purchase the armload he had.  
"We've got the whole afternoon. Did you still want to go to the Pineapple plantation?" Liv grinned and nodded. She was dying to try out the maze. Fitz couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. In the maze itself she bounced with excitement and it was contagious. Like two kids they navigated through the maze challenging and teasing each other. Needless to say they were both exhausted upon returning to their beach house.

"Hi Baby,"  
"Hi Mommy," Bellie answered happily.  
"What did you get up to today?" Liv asked as she started packing for their return the next day. As great as it was to have some time to themselves, they both missed their kids.  
"Teddy had soccer practice so Gerry took me to the Art Gallery,"  
"That's nice. Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah I did. I miss Gerry."  
"Oh sweetheart, you know he misses you just as much."  
"I know. So what time will you be home tomorrow?"  
"We should be home in time for dinner."  
"I miss you Mommy."  
"I miss you too sweetheart. Now go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow. Mommy and Daddy love you to the moon and back."  
"I love you too, both of you." Bellie replied.

Fitz and Olivia arrived home in the early afternoon to find Gerry working on his laptop in the kitchen. Teddy and Bellie were still in school therefore he was able to do some work in their absence.

"You're home! I thought you weren't getting in till later?" Gerry looked up surprised rising to his feet to greet them both with a hug.  
"Hi Bud. We've missed you. Thank you so much for staying with your siblings." Olivia said gratefully returning his hug.  
"It's the least we could do. After all you deserved the honeymoon seeing as you vetoed your own wedding in place of mine." He answered dryly.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. We had a great wedding. It was everything I had ever hoped for. All the people I loved were there, that's all I wanted and I got it."  
"Regardless, it was great to just hang out with the munchkins. I have missed them. Especially the rugrat. I can't believe how big she's gotten. More and more like you every day Liv."  
"You're telling me." Fitz muttered good naturedly earning a smack from Olivia.  
"Hey Ger, why don't you help me with the bags?"  
"Sure Dad." He said following him out of the house leaving Liv in the kitchen looking for a snack.  
"You Mom called. She wanted to make sure that she and I were walking you down the aisle. Bud, she's your Mom. It's not a hard ask."  
"But Liv practically raised me and Karen. We spent more time with her than Mom. Would it be such a leap that I want her to walk me down the aisle? Hasn't she earned that right? Don't I deserve to choose who that person is worthy to walk me down the aisle?" Fitz let out a huge breath.  
"I get it bud, I do but she's still your Mom."  
"Fine, but you just lost your slot as my best man. If Mom has to walk me down that aisle, I want Liv to stand beside me as my Best Man, because with the exception of you, Karen and Bellie, she is the most fitting to stand beside me." Fitz smiled,  
"Sounds like a plan." Fitz replied laying a hand on his shoulder extremely proud of him.  
"Liv," Gerry called out as they re-entered the house.  
"Yes Ger, what's up?" She answered coming out of the kitchen with a small tub of yoghurt in her hand.  
"Can we take a walk?"  
"Uh sure." Handing Fitz her half eaten yoghurt she looped an arm through Gerry's as they slipped out of the back door.  
"So what goes on in that mind of yours?" she asked.  
"Would you be my Best Man?"  
"Ger,"  
"I can't think of anyone better to stand beside me as I say I do. For as long as I can remember you have been there, with the exception of Karen and Bellie, you are my best friend."  
"I thought you were asking your Dad?"  
"He's walking me down the aisle. Besides you have been standing beside me all these years. It seems only fitting that you stand beside me in what is to be the most important day of my life."  
"Ger, I would be honoured. Yes, I would love to be your best man." Gerry grinned and pulled her into a meaningful hug.

*** I'm so sorry for the staggered and short updates. My life is crazy as always, but we've had a few add ons too. I've been yet sick again with a respiratory infection that I haven't quite shaken. I was off running a kids conference for a week. Planned my sister's 40th. Somewhere in the midst of all that I turned 35. I am hoping my life will become less crazy so that I am able to do justice on these chapters. Thank you for your reviews ***


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Mom, you promised to keep it together." Gerry said affectionately draping an arm around a tearful Liv. As they sat around the dinner table the night before Gerry and Amy's wedding.

They had been back to US soil for months and between Amy's research skills and a lot of Liv's time and patience they were able to execute the fairy tale wedding they all thought Amy deserved but in no way asked for. Gerry had enlisted Liv in ensuring that his bride got what she wanted even if she was so determined to keep it simple knowing he didn't want nor like the fuss. The wedding was being held at the Grant Family Ranch. They had flown back during the summer holidays so Liv, Fitz, Bellie Huck and Teddy had gone straight to the ranch. Karen soon followed, then Gerry with Amy.

After dinner Amy and her family had headed back to the Guest house on the other side of the property which was big enough to house Amy's parents, siblings. While the small cottage beside it was perfect to house her maid of honour and bridesmaids.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you're getting married. It seems like it was only yesterday you were coming home to my house after school." Gerry grinned and kissed her on the side of the head,

"Give it a few years and it'll be grandchildren coming home to your house after school to be spoiled with home baked goodies."

"I'll hold you to that." Liv said wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Gerry glanced over at Bellie who had been quiet for most of the day. Gerry kissed Liv's cheek an cocked his head to the side towards Bellie's direction and she nodded in understanding.

Bellie loved Amy, there was no doubt about it. But a part of her mourned the loss of Gerry. Growing up he was one of her constants with the exception of Huck she was the most herself with him. There were things only he had been privy to. The last few couple of years had been harder to navigate as he got busier but their mutial adoration for each other closed any gaps. Gerry knew that Bellie was worried that she would lose him eventually. He knew her dependence on him was because Fitz was not around for most of her childhood. She had slipped him in the slot where Fitz should have always been.

Bellie was finishing the ribbons on the bomboniere. Like mother like daughter she was a perfectionist. She had spent the whole week helping Amy with the little bits and pieces that still needed to be done. Being a little task master came in handy. She was there to tick off the long list of to do's that was shared between them all. She had helped wrap all the presents for the wedding party, and for the parents. She was privy to both of the surprises Amy and Gerry had for each other. She loved being in the midst of all the planning, she loved seeing Amy so happy and in turn her brother happy.

"Hey Squirt, come take a walk with me?" Gerry said ruffling her hair making her look up from her ribbon tieing.

"Sure Ger, let me finish this last one so I can tick it off the list." Gerry rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"So your mother's daughter kid."

"I heard that Fitzgerald." Liv said warningly making them all laugh.

"It's so nice to hear that tone of Fitzgerald for once not aimed at me." Fitz quipped.

"I bet. Come on squirt before I get into any more trouble." Bellie shook her head and stood to her feet following him out the back door. As they got out Gerry realised it was colder than he had anticipated and took his hoodie off and handed it to Bellie.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked looking at him,

"Nah, I'm tough...and I have layers. Really Bellie Boo I'm fine." Bellie shrugged knowing there would be no winning and slipped his jumper on.

"So what's with the Gerry Bellie pow wow?" She asked making him grin.

"I just wanted to have some you and me time. Is there any crime in that?" Bellie shook her head in reply. She sat on the swing as he stood behind her ready to push as he did when she was little by the park near their house in Paris. For a few minutes he would push and she would swing in a somewhat comfortable silence.

"I want to tell you that nothing will change but you and I both know that's not true. That the only thing that is for sure is change. I know it's been a tough few years for you Bel. I know how many changes you've had to endure this last year alone. I know that as much as you love having Dad around you're still adjusting. I know you're still learning to trust him. That's okay Bel. You have all the time in the world to do that. He's not going anywhere. I know a part of you feels like I'm leaving you. That now you have Dad I don't have to be there anymore or at least as much." Gerry stopped pushing as Bellie dropped her gaze. Gerry walked around to crouch down in front of her.

"Hear me when I tell you I wasn't there because Dad wasn't. I was never there to fill his void. The moment I laid my eyes on you, you had me. We have a connection that is beyond understanding. It's special and it doesn't matter how far away my work takes me or how much time passes that we don't see each other, you are the best friend I've ever had. No one has ever loved me the way you do, and no one will ever love you the way I do. I will never not be there for you Bel. I promise you that. With all the changes that is still to come, the one thing that will never change is my love for you." Bellie leapt off the swing and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you Ger. To the moon and back." She murmured into his shoulder. Gerry wrapped his arms tightly around his youngest sister who was tough as nails just like her mother but vulnerable to the select few. There was something about them both that he had always felt drawn to and protective of. Without letting go of her he stood to his feet. Bellie wrapped her legs around his middle as she used to when she was little resting her head on his shoulder. Even at the age of nine she was a petite little thing, light as a feather.

Olivia watched them from the kitchen window, her heart ached at the sight of them knowing that things were bound to change, and though their bond would always be there, it would be different.

"They break your heart don't they?" Fitz said wrapping his arms around his wife feeling the sentiment.

"That they do, but they'll be fine. Those two are on a league of their own. From the very beginning he's always been drawn to her and the moment she laid eyes on him she claimed him as hers. Gerry could settle the worst tantrums and by golly did that little girl have them when she hit her terrible twos. There's something about him that just calms her, that tempers her mood and vice versa. Karen on more than one occasion has called home when he's had a bad day and all it took was a call from Bellie and he would be okay. I'm not worried. It's just another chapter in the Belle and Ger show." Fitz felt that he missed so much. Not just in Bellie's life but all their lives. Bellie was such a huge part of Gerry and Karen and missing that bond and that interaction left a gaping hole in his knowledge.

"There's plenty of time to catch up baby." She assured him as if to read his thoughts. She turned to face him and caressed his cheek.

"You'll get your chance." She promised.

"I have something for you Bel," Gerry pulled out a white gold heart locket from his pocket. He opened it to show her the picture of the two of them,

"It's beautiful Ger, thank you."

"It's so we'll always be together. So that you know you're in my heart wherever I am and I will be in yours." He explained somewhat teary eyed.

"I have something for you too. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I made you this." Bellie pulled out a thinly braided leather bracelet she had weaved for him.

"I have one. I made one for Karen and Teddy too. So wherever we all are. We would always have something to remind us that we are always together."

"That's perfect kiddo. I love it."

When they got back inside the house Gerry, Karen, Teddy and Bellie got situated in the den for movie night while Fitz and Olivia got snacks ready. When they had finally walked in the den they found all four kids snuggled together under a blanket watching the Sound of Music which was on of their family staples.

"Don't you start again Mom." Gerry warned.

"I'm not. I promise. I just got dust in my eyes okay?" She replied earning a chuckle from all of them.

"Be nice and make room for Mommy." Bellie stood from where she sat beside Gerry and sat on his lap while Liv sat in her place. Teddy climbed on to her lap while Karen snuggled close to Liv who wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they made room for Fitz beside Karen.

"I think we're officially snug." He observed as Karen hugged his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy the fluff...

"Hey Mom, wake up." Gerry said gently shaking Liv awake. Olivia would have been annoyed but the grin on his face quashed any feeling of annoyance she could have felt.

"Good morning Slugger. Why are you waking me from my slumber at the break of dawn?"

"You up for a sunrise walk?" Olivia grinned back at him and nodded.

Morning walks was their thing. Always had been. Their first sunrise walk was during the campaign. She had found the young back then teenage boy slipping out of their hotel suite. She had known from get go how much Gerry and Karen hated being in the lime light and took every opportunity to hide from it. They had been campaigning for months and both kids were starting to feel like caged in animals.

"What do you say you leave a note for your parents and we take a walk secret service light?" She suggested not even wanting to ask where he was slipping out to. Gerry sighed with relief and nodded. He just needed some time where he wasn't being constantly watched. Since then every morning during Fitz's campaign that the kids were there for, they took walks. Starting when it was still dark till the light broke through. For the first few times they walked in comfortable silence. Little by little he began to open up more and more. Their walks continued up until she quit the White House, though not every day, it was uncannily whenever he needed it the most. After Belle was born and he had begun to spend more and more time with them he and Liv would slip out at the break of dawn and take their walk. It was their thing.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Gerry nodded as Liv slipped out of bed. She grabbed her sweats to change into and headed for the bathroom. Once changed she grabbed her sneakers and dropped a kiss on Fitz's head.

"Where are you going?" He asked incredulously looking at the time.

"I have a sunrise date with our boy." She replied. Fitz caressed her cheek lovingly,

"Have fun. Remember, no tears. Today is a happy day."

"I know, but I can't promise you there will be no tears. My little man isn't little anymore." Fitz sat up and kissed her on the lips and then on her forehead.

"Go. Enjoy your time together."

Gerry handed her a coffee flask as he held his in the other hand. She took it gratefully knowing she needed a kick start. They walked in companionable silence for awhile. Just enjoying the crisp morning and each other's company.

"So big day huh?" Liv said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is." He replied excitedly.

"I'm really happy for you Ger. You and Amy, you deserve each other. She loves you like I've always dreamed for you and I know you love her every bit as she loves you. It won't always be a walk in the park but as long as you love one another and hold on to one another you'll be okay. She brings out the best in you and vice versa. You challenge each other to be the very best you can be but above all else you two are great friends and that is what will get you through your roughest days."

"Thank you for being in my corner from that first moment you met me. I never anticipated when I met my father's campaign fixer that I would score my most valued ally. You saved me from a lot of stupid decisions Liv. You always made sure I saw the best version of myself and challenged me into striving to become him. With the exception of Dad, Karen and eventually Bellie Boo no one ever believed in me the way you blindly did. There wasn't anything I couldn't do in your eyes and you have to know what impact that has made in who I am. You may not have been the mother I was born from but you have been nothing less than a Mom to me. I love you Mom."

"Oh kiddo. I love you too." She replied pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. He towered over her just as Fitz did and was lost in the arms he had wrapped tightly around her. Gerry chuckled when he heard her sniffle against his chest.

"I'm not even going to point out the obvious." Liv laughed,

"I promised your Dad I'd try not to. I never guaranteed there wasn't going to be any tears at all."

After a little while they walked back to the house where Gerry made a bee line to Bellie's room to wake her. Moments later he had her on a piggyback as they headed over to Karen's room to wake her then Teddy. Liv enjoyed the noise they were making. Her heart did feel a little sad knowing thaf after the wedding they would be living not so close by. Fitz caught the sad eyes beneath the smile and dropped a kiss on her temple as he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his hands against her middle. Olivia sighed contently as leaned against him.

"I'm happy. I'm just going to miss him." She assured him.

"I know Sweetheart but he'll be close enough to see often."

"Good. I'm not quite ready to let him go yet. I don't think I ever will be." She confessed softly making him smile knowing how much Liv loved Gerry. How she loved him as though he were hers.

The ceremony was beautiful and Mellie was thankfully well behaved for the occasion. In truth she couldn't help but envy the relationship Olivia had with her children. She realised by watching them that she had missed out. That despite the tabooness of Fitz and Olivia's relationship her children had an attachment to Olivia. She knew all their stories, every wound, triumph and heart break. She knew because she made them the most important. Something Mellie never felt any desire to do and now she could see what she missed out on. Olivia stood to her feet ready to give her toast.

"Thank you all for coming. I have the pleasure of standing with Gerry's parents on his special day but more importantly I have the honour of standing beside him on the most important day of his life to date. I have had the amazing pleasure of watching these two go from being the best of friends to being the love of each other's lives, though if you know Gerry you would know that he was hook line and sinker the first moment he met her. It makes me so happy that you two have found each other. I feel incredibly blessed to have been a part of your journey. I love you both so very much. To the bride and groom may your life be overflowing with love, adventures and abundant blessings." Liv raised her glass. Fitz stood to his feet to wrap an arm around her shoulder and drop a kiss to her temple as she began to tear up. Gerry too stood to his feet to hug Olivia followed closely by Amy.

"Thanks Mom. I love you to the moon and back." He said meaningfully his chin resting on her shoulder as he held her tightly with tears in his own eyes.

"And I love you too Mom." Amy said wrapping her arms around them both smiling widely as Liv and Gerry pulled her into their embrace. Their bond left little room for doubt and their exchange brought a tear to the toughest of hearts. Mellie included.

After the first dance Amy danced with her Dad while Gerry danced with Mellie after throwing Liv and apologetic look. She gave him a loving and reassuring nod. Halfway through the song he had summoned for Teddy to take over while he made a bee line towards Liv.

"Ger, you didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to dance with my Mom so suck it up already." he replied. Olivia chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I do love you Fitzgerald Aidan Grant."

"Well you're one of my favorites too Olivia Carolyn Grant."

While Karen danced with Fitz, Gerry danced with Bellie. Teddy with Liv.

"You having a good time squirt?" Bellie nodded smiling up at him.

"You look beautiful Bellie Boo. Promise me you won't grow up too fast." Bellie laughed.

"Is that code for don't date boys?" She asked amused shaking her head.

"Yes...at least not till your thirty and not while I'm not around to screen them."

"Sure Ger..." she answered sarcastically.

"Don't forget me okay?" He said softly dropping his lips to the top of her head. For the last ten years he had been her best friend and vice versa. He knew that not being so close by he would miss most things. The good days, the bad days and everything in between. The idea of being dethroned in her life didn't sit well with him. Bellie looked up,

"Ger, you're my brother. More than that you're my best friend. From cradle to grave its you and me remember?"

"I'm going to hold you to that when you're too busy with your friends to take my calls or answer my text messages." Bellie smiled wrapping her arms around his waist hugging him.

"You know I love Dad. I love that he's around now and that I'm getting to know him better. But Ger for as long as I can remember you have always been there. You weren't just my brother. You stood in place where Dad should have always been. His presence though missed was bearable because you were always there determined to love me enough for you and for Dad. Thank you Ger Bear. You're the first male Grant I've ever loved. You'll forever be the one I've loved the longest." Gerry tightened his hold on her giving her a long squeeze.

"What do you say Ger, let's swap Grant women for a song before I take back my wife from my youngest son?" Fitz said as he and Karen glided beside them. Gerry looked at Bellie who nodded her consent.

"How you doing Princess?" Fitz asked as he and Bellie danced.

"Good. I'm happy for Ger. I love Amy. I'm so glad she's a part of our family."

"You're going to miss him a lot aren't you?" Bellie looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I will. But at least it's not so far that its a plane ride away. He'll always be Gerry. He'll always be there." She said confidently. His heart ached for a brief moment knowing she did not yet hold the same confidence in him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, Ms Maguire has asked me to stay back at rehearsals tomorrow afternoon. Gemma isn't feeling well so she wants me to rehearse as lead instead of my part.."

"I'm sorry about Gemma honey but yay for you." Bellie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mom. Are you okay to pick me up at 7?"

"Sure Baby. I have a meeting late in the afternoon so I can pick you up right after. Teddy has practice tomorrow and Dad was going to take him. What do you say you and I have a Mommy and Bellie date?"

"Really?" Her question tugged at Olivia's heartstrings. She and Bellie hadn't really spent any time together just them since they had returned from Paris. More often than not she and Fitz swapped immediate children as though trying to compensate for something the kids had been deprived of. Bellie of her father and Teddy of a loving and nurturing mother. All the other times were spent together as a family, immediate and extended.

"Yeah baby, just you and me. We can make a night and day of it. We can stay overnight at the Plaza and spend the next day doing girly things. Shopping, manicures, maybe some High Tea like we used to do in Paris. You need new clothes anyway . You've shot up a couple of inches since your birthday." At eleven Bellie was head to head in height with Olivia confirming that she had inherited that part from her father's gene pool. Teddy was already taller than Liv.

"That sounds great Mom." Through all the changes Bellie had remained a well rounded and indredibly grounded kid. She was smart as a whip, generous, strong and kind. Liv tried to never take for granted how lucky she had been with Bellie. Through everything she had remained her sweet little Bellie Boo.

"Are you okay finishing up dinner? Dad said he'd help me practice my jump shots tonight before dinner."

"Go on sweetheart we're all done here." Bellie dropped a kiss on her mother's cheek before heading up the stairs to get changed into her sweats. Shortly after Fitz walked in from the garage. He had spent the day fulfilling what seemed to be never ending post presidential duties.

"Hi Baby." Liv greeted as Fitz wrapped his arms around his wife kissing her on the lips.

"Hi," he said with his famous Grant smile that always had her weak at the knees.

"How was the rest of your day?" He asked.

"Busy. Papers to grade, the usual."

"Kids okay? I'm supposed to be shooting hoops with Bellie, we got time?" Liv nodded.

"You have about an hour. Dinner just went in the oven. Teddy has his violin lesson till 6:30 so I thought dinner at 7."

"Sounds good. I'll go change and be back down."

"Hey Dad, you still up for b'ball?" Bellie asked she bounded down the stairs.

"Of course. Give me a few minutes." Fitz said dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Fitz and Bellie had come leaps and bounds. Fitz worked hard for Bellie and though Bellie was open to him there was a part of her that was still guarded. At present they were more like buds than father and daughter. It was the type of relationship that a niece had with her favourite Uncle but Fitz was thankful for what they had. Little by little she was starting to let him breakdown barriers she had long since built to protect herself from him. She wasn't resentful and unless you looked close enough you wouldn't realise that she was guarded. Bellie reached for the phone before sitting on the stool in front of the island bench her mother worked on dinner.

"Hi Kare Kare." She greeted sweetly as her sister answered the phone.

"Hi munchkin. How did you day go today? English test go okay?" Karen had just left the office and was driving home for the day.

"I think it went better than I thought it would but you never know. It's English. How did the interviews for your assistant go today?" Karen sighed and began to tell Bellie all about her candidates and Bellie laughed at Karen's exasperation. Liv chuckled as Bellie put Karen on speaker so Liv could hear too. When Karen had finished her rant she greeted Liv knowing she was on speaker

"Hi Momma Bear."

"Hey honey. Sounds like you had a fun day."

"I wouldn't use the word fun." By the time Fitz had come down the stairs his girls had moved on to the topic of shopping.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Hey Dad. Have you talked to Gerry today? He said he was going to call you about a case he wanted fresh ears on."

"Yeah he did. You okay sweetheart?"

"Yes Daddy. I was talking to Liv and Bellie I was thinking of coming home Saturday afternoon and just hang there a couple of days."

"I totally support that thought." Fitz encouraged making them all laugh.

"Of course you do." Karen replied amused.

"Bellie and I are going to work on her jump shots before dinner so you can talk boys with Liv now."

"Funny Dad. I'll call you before you head to bed tonight Boo."

"Cool Kare drive safe."

"Is she the lead now?" Karen asked as soon as she heard the side door close. Liv laughed.

"She's rehearsing lead tomorrow. I think Gemma has chickenpox. Poor kid."

"That's such a shame. Poor kid. Yay for Belle though."

"That's exactly what I said. So tell me more about this new boy..." Karen sighed and began a play by play for Liv. Karen was seeing a new guy and it was still at that early stage where everything was romantic. Though she wasn't quite ready to take him home to the whole family just yet he had met Liv when she flew in for a conference and had dinner with Karen. Liv liked him. He had a quiet and thoughtful disposition and he looked at Karen as though she hung the moon and stars which to Liv was enough to gain a good word to Fitz about him.

Fitz watched Bellie's grace and fluidity with flow. Though her height had come from him, her grace was definitiely her mothers. Her footwork was almost a form of dance. He was always captivated by it. There was no doubting he was a proud father. Anypne whp onew him would know that even if his children bore no talent he'd still be incredibly proud of them.

"How was your meeting today?" Bellie asked as she dribbled the ball.

"It was okay."

"Do they want you to run for a seat in congress?"

"Yes, but I don't think I want to." Their family was finally getting a form of normalcy to it and the last thing he wanted was to interfere with the quietness they had finally reached. She stopped to look at him.

"Because of me?" Bellie was her mother's daughter. She knew that Fitz was more careful with her than any of his other children.

"Because of all of us Kiddo. Running would mean campaigning and I don't want to put our family through that. I like our life now." Bellie's eyes met his,

"Me too." She admitted. She was freaked out enough about the secret service and attention post presidency. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like campaigning.

"But Dad, if you want this you should go for it. I've had 10 years of anonymity that my other siblings never had the liberty of having. I know you feel bad that it came with its own price but Dad I get it. I do. I missed you a lot, you know that but I also know that I am lucky. I had Mom 200%. I had Ger and Karen. I know with all my heart that Mom loved me wholeheartedly and more. Teddy didn't even get that. I had Ger and Kare most of my life while he only had them on holidays. If you want to run for congress Dad you should do it. It couldn't hurt the world having you in congress."

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll think about it and talk to your Mom. Whatever happens it will be a family decision. From Gerry to you okay?" Bellie nodded and made her shot from where she stood.


End file.
